


Butter popcorn

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Drive In Movie, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Returned feelings, movies - Freeform, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh brings Tyler to a drive in movie and things take a turn for the best.





	Butter popcorn

"Ty hurry up we've gotta get going.” Josh yelled from downstairs. He’d been waiting for 5 minutes already and he was really hoping to leave soon.

There wasn’t a reply until he heard shuffling coming towards the stairs. Josh sighed.  

"I’m coming.” Tyler yelled. 

Josh sighed and tugged at his camo jacket a few times and readjusted his snapback to make sure he looked good.

Within seconds Tyler was bounding down the stairs, tight black leggings with an oversized yellow sweater overtop. His hair was tousled lightly and Josh could see that sheer coat of lipgloss, glazing his perfectly pink lips.

"Finally.” He said, exasperated, overwhelmed by how good tyler looked in the simplest things. He couldn't help but admire his best friend, it was hard not too. Tyler was gorgeous and even the straightest man on earth couldn't deny it.

"What movie is it again?” questioned Tyler before grabbing his wallet out of his hung up jacket instead of slipping on the cotton overcoat.

 

Instead of answering Josh groaned. “Dude bring your jacket, it's october you're going to freeze." 

 

Tyler rolled his eyes."Nah, ill be fine. You worry too much.” Josh wasn’t surprised, he was tempted to just grab Tyler’s coat and force it onto him but he knew it was no use. Tyler was as stubborn as they came. It kind of sucked how much he had to parent his best friend and crush. 

 

Even though he wasnt in the mood, Josh still pressed on. “Uh yes, get your coat or i’m not driving you. You can walk.” He got in front of the door. 

"Nope.” Tyler said and then he grinned as he tried to push Josh off the door so he could get outside. Josh didn't budge and just watched tiny tyler who was still pushing against his side.

There was silence before Josh knew he wasn’t winning.

"Fine, but if you get cold later i'm not giving you mine.” He huffed, moving out of the way and opening the door.

Tyler gleefully moved closer to him, a toothy grin at his lips. Josh felt his heart melt because he was adorable even in ha most annoying state.

"Yoh will.” hummed tyler knowingly, prancing out the door and down the steps to Josh’s truck.

Josh only rolled his eyes because he probably would end up giving his jacket away to the brunet, he always did.

-

He parked his truck so the hood of it was facing the large screen and he laughed when Tyler excitedly grabbed all of the blankets and pillows from the back seats and threw them into the back of the truck.

The local drive in was their hang out spot, they came every week without fault. It always ended up the same way, tyler asleep in his lap and him eyeing the boy with a smile because damn he loved Tyler a lot.

Tonight they were screening the shining, a horror movie and Josh had already seen it about a thousand times but Tyler. Tyler hadn't seen it and that made Josh excited because Tyler always got extra cuddly during horror movies and Josh wasn't going to complain. If anything he'd be pulling the boy in closer.

Tyler was already comfortable, pre-popped pop corn in hand along with redbull and gummy bears. their classic movie snacks. the movie hadn't even started, there was barely anyone in the lot that saturday. a lot less than usual and josh loved it. they even had a really decent spot, a little far back and dead center. perfect view.

he jumped up into the back of the truck with tyler, instantly getting under the plethora of blankets tyler always insisted they brought.

"pass the popcorn." mumbled josh as he sat beside tyler, legs crossed.

"it's mine." shrugged tyler, throwing a piece at josh.

"excuse me?" josh only raised his eyebrow, surprised tyler was still being rather sassy with him. he could swear tyler was even faintly blushing but he shrugged it off.

"my popcorn." tyler said, holding the bag close to him as though it was the only thing of importance.

"tyler joseph if you don't share i will push you out of this truck."

"josh dun, you would't dare but here's your popped corn.” smiled tyler, passing the bag to josh who was only chuckling before grabbing at the snack with his hand.

"thanks bub, now stay quiet we've gotta watch the movie." hushed josh, hugging tyler closer as he always did.

-

josh got bored and so did tyler. the brunet had found himself in josh's lap at some point but it was normal for the two, it happened a lot. tyler buried his face in the crook of josh's neck while josh played with his hair and viewed the movie lazily.

they'd gotten halfway through, maybe even less than that. regardless they had a whole hour left. the movie itself was alright in josh's mind but he got to the point where he hated it. suddenly the only thing he could focus on was tyler and his whiny little plea.

"joshie im bored." it got josh's attention right away.

"and i'm comfortable." replied josh with ease, tightening his squeeze around tyler's waist.

"can we do something else?"

"as long as it doesn't require me to move, yes." josh sighed dramatically with his eyebrows furrowed cause even when tyler grew bored from a movie he never asked to leave he just went to sleep.

"you might want to move a little bit for this."

"for wha-"

he had no time to reply though because tyler's perfect lips were on his in seconds. it took him a moment to kiss back but before hurt could string through the brunets face josh had pulled tyler in closer until he was straddling josh.

josh soon decided that tyler's lips were probably one of his favourite parts of his best friend, they moved against his pristinely not missing a beat. it was a messy kiss though, it was a hard kiss. it was also the type of kiss that was prone to lead to something more but josh wasn't ready for that and he knew tyler wouldn't be either.

his hands grasped at tyler's hips while tyler's were pushing off his snapback so the brunet could grab at josh's hair. tyler's hands tugged at his hair and josh almost groaned because after all these years something was finally happening.

he forgot about the movie as tyler pushed him against the back window of the truck and then the only sounds in the air were tyler's gentle whimpers and smacking lips.

josh slid his tongue against tyler's bottom lip and then he was sliding it into his mouth. he heard tyler practically squeal and jerk his hips up in excitement but josh grabbed at them and pulled tyler back down which emitted a slight moan from both of them.

he ignored the throbbing in his jeans though and focused on tyler, slowing down the kiss gently and cupping the brunets jaw with his hands. if this is what kissing tyler was like there was no way this wasn't happening again.

they both pulled away at the same time and were both panting breathlessly.

  
josh's mind was racing with thoughts because he'd just kissed tyler, tyler had just kissed him. they'd been kissing and it was definitely wonderful and perfect and all he'd hoped it would be like.

"so do you want to continue watching the movie?" asked josh as nonchalantly as possible. like they hadn't just been kissing.

"hell no.”

and then tyler was kissing him again and time was stopping just for them because this was a long time coming and they both knew it.

they sat in the bed of the truck until the movie ended and after it ended they didn't move either because the two were much too busy with each other to care. much too needy to remove their lips from each other's. exhilaration filled josh's mind and he swore nothing could get better.

he hadn't known that making out for that long was possible but now that he knew that it was in fact possible he hoped it would never stop.

eventually they did stop though and then they were laying side by side, the moon shadowing over them and the stars overhead. the field was empty and it was just them.

"hey josh.” whispered tyler, breaking the comfortable silence.

"hmm.”

"i love you" he said shyly, cuddling into josh's torso. josh didn't even need to think about it, the words just poured out and yes he'd said them before but this time tyler understood the type of love he was referring too. they both did.

  
"i love you too.”

"can i have your jacket?" this made josh crack a smile.

"tyler you're bundled up in blankets.”

"please.” pouted tyler and josh didn't even need to look at him to know what he was doing.

"fine, you're too cute to say no to."

"i know.” hummed tyler as he sat up to slide on josh's jacket that practically swallowed him.


End file.
